kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoko/Volume 5
Kumoko comes across a carriage being attacked by bandits. She saves them and heals their escorts, including Merazophis. Lady Seras then leaves the carriage in order to thank her, taking baby Sophia with her. Kumoko appraises Sophia and is shocked to find that she has 75,000 skill points: she realises that Sophia is also a reincarnation.Volume 4-final chapter: First encounter She flees the scene after becoming the centre of attention.Volume 5-1: The spider and the vampire While fleeing, the recently returned Parallel Minds unexpectedly brought the corpses of the robbers. After spotting a group suspicious-looking people staring at the carriage's safe arrival in town, she kills the team they send to into the Keren mansion from afar using Jinx Evil Eye with Panoptic Vision. She sees the boss of the suspicious group remove his hood after contacting someone with Telepathy, revealing himself to be an elf. The Parallel Minds unexpectedly react with hatred toward the elves, which creeps out the former information-in-charge.Volume 5-2: The town For the exp, and to hinder the elves, Kumoko kills all the robbers in the area. She picks up three new Evil Eyes: Sealing, which seals skills; Antimagic, which interferes with magic construction; and Warped, which hollows out a target space.Volume 5-3: To catch a thief Returning from laying eggs in the Labyrinth, Kumoko teleports in front of a team of adventurers from Ohts. She recognises some of them as being from the team that she saved from a snake earlier. After stopping the rest of the adventurers from attacking her, they give Kumoko some fruit and go to the town to tell people about their spider savior. Rumours then spread that Kumoko is the Goddess's Divine Beast, so various people in need of a miracle go to her for healing. As a result, she gains the Rescuer, Medicine Alchemist, Saint, Savior, Ruler of Charity and Guardian titles. She also begins to learn the local language through the hard work of her Parallel Minds.Volume 5-4: Worshp meee! A particularly annoying diplomat from Ohts sent a group to capture Kumoko, so she kills him. Things quickly escalate to the point of a war between Ohts and Sariella. After killing the remaining elves in the town, she teleports to the battlefield and wipes out a lot of the Ohts forces using a Dark Magic spell. Suddenly, the Demon Lord teleports in thanks to administrator Güliedistodiez.Volume 5-5: Machinations in motion While Kumoko desperately defends herself, the young Hero appears and challenges Kumoko. As it is always possible for the Hero to defeat the Demon Lord, Ariel becomes wary. However, the Hero is distracted by a ball of fire sent by one of the armies, giving Ariel the chance to annihilate Kumoko with Abyss Magic.Volume 5-6: Spider vs Demon Lord vs Hero Just before her body was erased, Kumoko was able to transfer her soul into an unhatched offspring. Administrator Gyurie-Gyurie appears and talks to Kumoko using Telepathy. He explains that he only teleported Ariel because they are old friends, and that he has been ordered to not directly interfere with the reincarnations by D. He gives her the corpses of some Earth Dragons who had fought to delay Ariel in the Bottom Stratum and asks her to stop meddling with Ariel and getting involved with the humans. Kumoko refuses to both requests: she can no longer contact the former body-in-charge Parallel Mind that was sent to attack Ariel, and she can't trust that the humans would avert the destruction of the world by themselves if she were to simply hole up in a cave.Volume 5-7: Resurrection After Gülie-Gülie leaves, Kumoko eats the Earth Dragon corpses to give her the SP needed to evolve into an Arachne. She also transplants her Parallel Minds into some of her other offspring and leaves them the rest of the corpses before teleporting to her nest near the town again to check for any last offerings, but sees that the town is on fire and that a group of elves is attacking the mansion.Volume 5-8: Evolution, Division, Propagation Just as the elves are about to finish off the family servant and recently-turned vampire, Merazophis, Kumoko teleports in to save the day. One of the elves is unexpectedly not destroyed by her initial attack. The elf activates an "Anti-Technique Barrier", which cancels out all assistance from the System external to the body. The elf introduces himself as Potimas Harrifenas and attacks Kumoko using a combination of long-range gun fire and hand-to-hand combat. Potimas's technology puts him at an advantage because all of Kumoko's skills that are outside of her body are cancelled out. When she damages him a little, it is clear that he is not flesh-and-blood, but a cyborg of some kind. He unveils even more advanced tech and backs Kumoko into a corner with a combination of experience and advanced technologies, including a railgun. Even when Kumoko figures out a trick to be able to use some skills, she is still at a disadvantage and pushed into a corner. Eventually, Ariel enters the fray, obliterating Potimas's cyborg clone in order to talk to Kumoko, whom Ariel had thought obliterated by her Abyss Magic. They come to a cease-fire and turn their attention towards the baby Sophia and her attendant Merazophis, who decide to join the two on a journey to Sariella's capital since they have no where else to go. Category:Story Category:Protagonist Arcs